Large internet-based enterprises such as e-commerce companies may collect and store large amounts of data including customer information, product information, sales records, shipping data, and so forth. Typically, such an enterprise will operate a data warehouse that includes a large number of databases or clusters of databases. However, as an e-commerce business expands and its business needs grow, traditional data warehousing methods may be insufficient to handle increased query loads and increased requirements for storage capacity.
Certain implementations and embodiments will now be described more fully below with reference to the accompanying figures, in which various aspects are shown. However, various aspects may be implemented in many different forms and should not be construed as limited to the implementations set forth herein. Like numbers refer to like elements throughout.